


From Under the Rubble

by CrowCulture



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Hurt Jason Todd, Hurt/Comfort, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29339094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowCulture/pseuds/CrowCulture
Summary: Jason gets hurt. He doesn't expect to be saved but his family won't leave him behind.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Roy Harper & Koriand'r & Jason Todd, Roy Harper/Koriand'r/Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Comments: 8
Kudos: 133





	1. Under the Rocks

**Author's Note:**

> So this first bit is a lot of hurt but I promise comfort is coming.

As Jason lay in the rubble of the explosion he'd caused, he couldn't help but feel his mind drift. It was his own damn fault. He hadn't been fast enough getting clear of the area and now he was pinned by a slab of rock. At least he'd managed not to die in this explosion. But he wasn't optimistic enough to think he was in the clear. He was alone, trapped under a fucking boulder. His coms were out of reach and probably broken even if he thought the bats would look for him. Which he wasn't dumb enough to think. 

He wasn't a bat anymore. He was a murderer. He tried to kill more than one of them too. The odds were pretty thoroughly stacked against him. So he realized he probably wouldn't be getting out of this. Roy was in Star City and Kori was off world, so he wouldn't get to say goodbye to his partners. Fuck. Out of all the ways to go, another explosion was just so disappointing. He had a second chance, and he'd conclude it by being crushed by debris, alone. It was both depressing and fitting. 

He closed his eyes, prepared to wallow in misery to the end. A tiny voice buzzed from where his coms landed, just out of reach of his sprawling arms. He tried his best to focus on the voice. Was that Dick? Jason wasn't sure. 

"---le Wing?! Come in!!!"

Jason tried to say something, hoping to god they could hear him through the frazzled com. He managed a loud, guttural moan of pain. It was getting harder to focus. He thought vaguely that he blamed his fading consciousness on his ribs, which were definitely broken. He was pretty sure one of them had punctured his lund. This was probably it. He was gonna die. He wished he could tell Roy and Kori he loved them one last time before he went. He let his eyes drift shut, hoping the pain would go away soon.


	2. Apparently not dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason wakes up with some confusion, surrounded by people who love him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

Death sounded like Roy when Jason regained the awareness to hear. All he remembered from being dead the first time around was black lips and a woman's voice. But everything before the pit was fuzzy, so really, what did he know? What he knew right now was that Death sounded like Roy.

"Come on Jaybird. You have to wake up."

Jason groaned. Opening his eyes seemed like a lot of effort. Still, ignoring the Reaper? That didn't sound like a smart move. 

"Little Wing, please. You can't leave us just yet."

That was Dick's voice. Why was Death Dick?

Leave? He just died. He didn't even know where he was supposed to go. He cracked an eye to look at Death and ask where he was supposed to go. Instead he was met with a crowd surrounding his hospital bed.

"Why am I in the Hospital? Am I a ghost?"

He sounded awful. Dick still huffed a laugh.

"You aren't a ghost Little Wing."

"You're still breathing Pretty Bird."

Roy sounded more like he was trying to reassure himself than Jason. 

Jason was beginning to feel tired. The IV in his arm was pumping something that made everything fuzzy into him. 

"You came for me?"

He didn't expect an answer, but from behind Roy and Dick, Bruce gave him one anyway. 

"Of course we came for you Jaylad."

Jason gave a sleepy hum as his eyes began to close. 

"Kori coming?"

"Yeah baby. She'll be here soon. Get some rest."

Jason smiled hazily and fell back asleep.


End file.
